Dragomir Petrov
Dragomir Vladimirov Petrov is a Bulgarian-British wizard currently in his first year at the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts. He is the disowned son of Durmstrang's Triwizard Tournament competitor Vladimir Petrov and Hannah Petrova (née Fawley), and has one younger brother, Valko Vladimirov Petrov. Dragomir started his first year at Durmstrang Institute in 2087, where he was a member of Vulpelara house. After being expelled from Durmstrang in 2092, he moved to Hogwarts at the start of his fifth year, and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Dragomir graduated from Hogwarts in 2094 and from WADA in 2097, and currently lives in London, England with his boyfriend Oliver. Personality and Key Characteristics Romantic. Loyal. Enthusiastic. Sweet. Personable. History and Early Life Pre-Life and Early Life TBA Pre-Durmstrang TBA Durmstrang First Year TBA Second Year TBA Third Year TBA Fourth Year TBA Fifth Year TBA (fpr: Arithmancy P, Astronomy A, Charms O, Dark Arts E, Herbology A, History of Magic E, Potions E, Study of Ancient Runes D, Transfiguration E) Hogwarts Sixth Year Starts at Hogwarts with Valko who was made to switch schools with him (feels bad but Valko would follow him anywhere). Both boys sorted into Ravenclaw (Dragomir relieved, as they had both been in Vulpelara together and he really wasn't ready for them to be separated, even if he felt bad for Valko leaving Durmstrang for him). Best friend Zinnia also sorted into Ravenclaw. Dragomir meets all the people, like Oliver Borzekowski-Thomas, Henry Whittebrook, Levi Kenning, others. Overwhelmed by the beautiful guys at Hogwarts but becomes particularly hung up on Oliver. Zinnia, worst wingman ever, forces him to ask Oliver out, but Oliver, himself hung up on someone else, turns him down. Mortifying. Avoids him for a while out of embarrassment but does stop feeling sorry for himself and continues being his friend because isn't gonna be That Guy. Seventh Year Hanging out with Oliver, eventually turning into dates(!!). Valko having trouble, tries to support and comfort and be there for him. Dragomir feels terrible that Valko is at a school making him so miserable because of his actions. WADA audition and interview. Accepted on a probationary basis (because of having no formal dance training, and also a history of expulsion). Hides this from parents. Becomes obsessed with the idea of proving he deserves a place and can be as good as everyone else, starts thinking he has to try and be even better to prove it. Stressful seventh year as a result, including body image issues. Takes NEWTs. (fpr: Astronomy P, Charms O, Defence Against the Dark Arts A, History of Magic D, Potions A, Transfiguration E) Post-Hogwarts Summer after Hogwarts: relationship with Oliver; Vladimir finding out about WADA, leading to Dragomir outright telling him he was going to do what he wanted, and also that he's gay and doesn't care what his father thinks about it; an altercation, then is kicked out of his parents' house and has to leave Valko behind, but was waiting for it to happen and was prepared with a plan; had help from a wizarding charity for gay youth estranged from their families, and set up with somewhere to stay; found a few jobs and started to work to keep his flat and live (for the first time in his life); started WADA, working and seeing Oliver in his free time; tries his best to save up money. Valko is banned from seeing Drago, Drago is devastated but doesnt try to see him anyway in case their father finds out. Summer after that: one year with oliver. oliver asking to move in with him (Yes, duh). valko problems (no letter from him once he turns 17, then hearing about stuff, what stuff??? this is future me asking past me: what stuff did he hear about??? hello? hello???). living with oliver, graduating from WADA, getting a job as a professional dancer, hearing V is engaged. Accolades, Achievements, and Qualifications * First class degree in Dance Performance from Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts (WADA) Category:Characters Category:Class of 2094 Category:Pureblood Category:Ravenclaw Category:Vulpelara Category:Alumni Category:WADA Alumni Category:Durmstrang Alumni